Prioridades
by Onmyuji
Summary: Robin huyó de su contacto. ¿Es que no quería estar junto a él? Ella había dejado claro que en la vida hay prioridades. Y para Chrom, estaba claro cuáles eran las suyas.


**Disclaimer:** _Fire Emblem_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo_ e _Intelligent Systems_.

* * *

**Prioridades**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

Chrom no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Estaba sentada en una de esas enormes mesas de roble, adornada con efectos de la casa de Ylisse. Se encontraba concentrada en un mapa. Leía y revisaba planos y más libros, entre la montaña de cosas que tenía a su alrededor, luego volvía al mapa. De esa forma, en lo que pareció una eterna pero extenuante jornada de trabajo.

Él estaba sentado sobre el marco de la enorme ventana de la biblioteca, único lugar del castillo donde Robin se podía sentar sin que nadie estuviera interrumpiéndola.

—Oye, Robin.

—¡Ssssh!

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese gesto de concentración que ponía cuando algo era muy importante para ella. De más estaba mencionar que adoraba esa clase de expresiones que ella hacía; así que sin poder contenerse, se levantó de su lugar junto a la ventana y tomó una silla para sentarse junto a su estratega favorita.

—¿Pasa algo, Chrom?

—Estaba pensando...

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué no salimos al pueblo y-...?

—Ylisse no se va a reconstruir en un día, _Príncipe Chrom_. —El joven príncipe realmente detestaba que ella le hablara e interrumpiera de esa forma. Es decir, después de que terminó la guerra contra Plegia, lo único que quedaba como parte de su compromiso con su difunta hermana, era la reconstrucción del reino.

Y Robin.

Porque al derrotar al rey Gangrel, se le había propuesto a la joven estratega y ella había aceptado. Era momento no sólo de reconstruir Ylisse, sino de preparar una boda, ¿saben?

Pero ella parecía huir de eso. No era como si no lo quisiera, ella le decía frecuentemente que lo ama, eso era dulce y le provocaba mariposas en el estómago. Pero ¿cómo podía esperar ella que él pudiera reconstruir un reino entero sin su reina?

—Eso lo sé, pero escucha. Si tomamos un día de descanso, tal vez podríamos-...

—Chrom, escucha. —Robin dejó la pluma con que trazaba garabatos en el gran mapa del escritorio y le dedicó una mirada dura y concentrada al joven príncipe—. Ylisse te necesita. _Nos necesita_. Muchas vidas se perdieron tras la guerra, entre ellas la de Emmeryn. —Sí, eso era cierto, Robin no tenía que recordárselo—, Hacemos esto para enaltecer las vidas que perdimos en la guerra, es lo mínimo que les debemos.

—Eso es verdad, pero ¡hey! Las últimas semanas he tenido mucho trabajo, igual que tú. —Se rascó la cabeza con nervios mientras trataba de parecer relajado y casual—. Pocas veces tenemos el espacio para pasar tiempo juntos y-...

—Nuestra prioridad en este momento debe ser reconstruir Ylisse. La boda, y todo eso, puede esperar. No me iré a ningún lado, Chrom. Voy a estar contigo _siempre_. —Sonrió ella para infundirle tranquilidad.

Las facciones de Chrom se suavizaron ante sus palabras, pero algo seguía sin parecerle del todo bien. Se tranquilizó, pero aún quería estar junto a ella, pasar más tiempo con ella y reír; como siempre lo habían hecho.

Esa fue su motivación para tomar su mejilla muy suavemente y levantar su rostro, para que sus miradas se cruzaran. Luego sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, distraídos por completo en los delicados y tentadores labios de su estratega, que fueron lo suficientemente atrayentes para que la distancia entre sus rostros comenzara a eliminarse...

—No. —Y luego sintió las manos femeninas sobre su torso, empujándolo lejos.

Chrom parpadeó confundido al sentirse alejado de ella. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?—. ¿Robin?

—C-Chr-... Chrom. ¿Podrías, por favor? Me estás desconcentrando un poco. —Y sin más explicaciones de parte de la estratega, Chrom fue echado vilmente de la biblioteca, ¡que además era suya!

* * *

El resto de la tarde, Chrom anduvo por el castillo más taimado que nunca. Se presentó al banquete de la cena real esa noche con ese gesto indignado que a Lissa le recordaba un puchero, cual príncipe que se queda sin su juguete nuevo.

Chrom no hizo mucho caso y se esmeró por parecer casual alrededor de sus amigos, pero algo no lo dejaba en paz. Eso fue, la chica de ojos miel del otro lado de la mesa, que conversaba alegremente con otros de sus camaradas en la guerra contra Plegia.

—Milord. —Chrom se sintió llamado y en un instante tenía a Frederick junto a él, ceñudo y con el gesto angustiado—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Chrom no quitó sus ojos de su estratega y futura esposa, del otro lado de la mesa, mientras atendía torpemente a la pregunta de su compañero de cabellos castaños—. Todo está bien, Frederick, gracias.

Ahí fue cuando el príncipe de Ylisse cayó en cuenta, cual si hubiese sido una verdad rechazada, bloqueada de su mente, y él finalmente hubiese forzado las respuestas en su interior. De pronto sintió mucho calor, no precisamente porque lo hiciera, sino por la frustración de sentirse impotente ante la situación que lo embargaba en ese momento.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por levantarse de la mesa y en un grito seco y muy impropio y poco común de él, exigir las respuestas a Robin, ante las miradas atónitas de todos sus compañeros. Pero no, eso no era como él solía ser.

—¿Chrom? —Lissa insistió en esta ocasión.

—Creo... creo que no me apetece cenar esta noche. ¡Por favor, no se levanten! Sigan disfrutando de la cena. —Se excusó él mientras empujaba suavemente su plato hacia adelante y echaba la silla real hacia atrás y levantarse, emprendiendo la huída más peculiar y limpia de todas.

La cena continuó con tranquilidad para todos, incluida Lissa y Frederick, que más extrañados por su comportamientos que otra cosa, continuaron conversando sin prestar mayor atención.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Robin notó la ausencia del príncipe. La comida ya no supo igual de bien que antes.

* * *

Había perdido ya la cuenta de las vueltas que había dado a la sala del trono. A veces se detenía unos momentos y luego se volvía a golpear mentalmente por lo que sentía y reanudaba las vueltas.

Ahí estaba la verdad, la respuesta a su malestar interno.

Robin había huido de su contacto esa tarde.

Era normal, después de todo, su relación era extraña. Él aún tenía pudor de tocarla o proveer cualquier muestra de afecto pública, fuera física o incluso verbal. Pero esa tarde se encontraban solos. ¡Solos! Nunca se había imaginado que ella rechazaría su acercamiento, y menos de esa forma. ¿Es que no quería estar junto a él?

—Chrom.

Ya no podía soportarlo más. La quería, necesitaba a Robin. Ya. Quería estrecharla en sus brazos, detener la reconstrucción de Ylisse y entregarse a su amor, a la felicidad de tenerla con él. ¿Ella podía rechazarlo? Claro, pero él seguía siendo el príncipe de Ylisse y próximo Exalt en la sucesión, y su palabra era ley.

¿Debería anunciar que la boda comenzara a prepararse? El príncipe se detuvo frente al trono y sintió que nuevas emociones comenzaban a subir por su cuerpo, en esta ocasión más agradables. Sí, tal vez si preparaban su coronación como nuevo Exalt para ese memorable día, Robin no tendría más problemas.

Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era-...

—¡Chrom!

Las cavilaciones mentales de Chrom se acabaron cuando se sintió llamado desde atrás. Al girarse, encontró a su estratega observándole con la angustia en los ojos, acercándose despacio.

—¡Robin! Creí que seguirías en el comedor, cenando.

—¿Estás bien? Te vi salir de pronto y...

—¿Y-...?

Hubo una prolongada pausa que a Chrom le pareció angustiosa. Ella estaba encogida sobre sí misma antes de juntar sus manos a media altura y la mirada baja, antes de responder.

—Oh, Chrom, realmente lo siento tanto. Yo-... no quería; es sólo-... que...

Chrom adoraba la forma en que ella se confundía mientras murmuraba a lo bajo y enrojecía de nervios. En realidad, aquello sólo la hacía más encantadora, y a él más enamorado que nunca.

Realmente no había remedio con él, se había enamorado profundamente de la estratega.

—¡Yo no quería rechazarte en esos momentos! ¡Es sólo que-...! —Robin alzó la voz, con el rostro más rojo que nunca, hasta ser interrumpida por la rapidez del príncipe.

Cerró los ojos al sentirlo acercarse y esperó. No hubo más ruido, más que el sonido de Chrom en torno a ella, como si se acomodara. Luego sintió la calidez del cuerpo masculino tan cerca de sí, que casi sintió que se desmayaba.

—Robin, escucha... —Robin parpadeó confundida al sentirse de pronto en los brazos del príncipe, que le dedicaba la mirada más cargada de emociones que había visto jamás. Y por la forma en que sostenía su mano, sabía que estaba lleno de emociones contradictorias. Muda de la emoción que vació su estómago tan repentinamente, aguardó lo que Chrom tenía para decirle—. Entiendo que mi deber es reconstruir Ylisse. Y sé que estás manteniendo tu promesa de ayudarme con ello y te has esforzado más de lo necesario en ello. Pero no se trata solo de eso. Dijiste que nuestra prioridad eran nuestros camaradas y compañeros en la batalla, pero la guerra se ha acabado, Robin, entiéndelo.

—Chrom, yo-...

—Por favor, permíteme terminar. —Suplicó Chrom, sin soltarla, haciendo que la joven callara y esperara a que su prometido continuara—. Claro que en esta vida hay prioridades. Y en este momento yo tengo muy claras las mías...

—¿C-... Chrom? —Ella enrojeció cuando sintió que él se volvía menos inseguro y tímido con ella y al tomarla de los hombros, depositó un beso en sus labios que desarmó por completo a Robin, que lentamente comenzó a ceder al acercamiento tan íntimo del peli azul.

Pronto sus besos escalaron de intimidad, cuando Chrom se volvió más exigente y hambriento, Robin no pudo hacer nada más sino entregarse por completo y ceder, tan deseosa como él.

El aire pronto se les terminó y los obligó a separarse. Ambos respirando rápido y pesado, las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello un poco alborotado. Se sentían mareados, pero Chrom fue rápido cuando la abrazó muy cerca de él y luego, aún con la respiración alborotada y la voz cargada de esas ansias, habló en su oído, muy despacio.

—Sé mía, Robin.

Y la cordura y el sentido común menguaron ante tres simples palabras, una súplica en la voz del príncipe que provocó a Robin más allá de lo imaginado, como lo demostraba su respiración que súbitamente se aceleró y le dio calor. Chrom la mantenía cerca, ansioso de saber su respuesta, cuando ella se impulsó hacia el frente y volvió a besarlo, de la misma forma ansiosa y hambrienta que la ocasión anterior, y entonces el príncipe de Ylisse tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de alejarla lo mínimo indispensable de él para sacarla de ahí y, aprovechando que todos disfrutaban del banquete real, llevarla a sus habitaciones.

Donde le dejaría muy en claro cuáles eran sus prioridades.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_**PS.**_ Hola :) este es mi segundo fanfic de Fire emblem aquí en el sitio, y debo de decir que no me canso de escribir de este par X3 digamos que quedé enganchada de Chrom y Fem!Robin, que los he hecho una de mis OTP, así de fácil y sencillo XD

Creo que, en todo caso, de este oneshot, mi principal preocupación es no haber dejado a los personajes OoC, así como la ortografía. Escribí esto durante mis horas de trabajo, lo corregí de igual forma, por lo que espero de todo corazón que, en caso de encuentren algún error (u HORROR) de ortografía, me lo hagan saber para corregirlo de inmediato X3

Sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos :D espero publicar muy pronto unos cuantos fics que tengo por ahí :D llenaré el fandom de Chrom/Fem!Robin :P

Nos estamos leyendo n.n

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
